


I Only Want You Next to Me

by sequence_fairy



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: An in-between moment to celebrate how much they love each other, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/pseuds/sequence_fairy
Summary: A flash of blonde outside catches his eyes. Mamoru watches the door open, and Usagi bursts in, all long hair and rippling skirt, dripping wet and skin dewy from the rain. She’s beautiful, he thinks, framed in the soft light of the coffee shop with the rain pouring down behind her and the light of passing cars caressing her skin. She steps in and the door slams shut behind her.She’s a hurricane of a person, and he is absolutely caught in the drag of her tide.Mamoru waits for Usagi. She's late.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73





	I Only Want You Next to Me

**Author's Note:**

> A gift as part of the Fall In Love MamoUsa Exchange! Written for [iamtheworldtradecenter](https://iamtheworldtradecenter.tumblr.com/). I hope you like it!

Usagi’s late. Mamoru isn’t surprised. She’s often late, and while he used to find it irritating, now he treasures the fact that he always gets to see her coming, that he gets to watch the way her eyes light up when she sees him. He’s the person she is always coming to find. He holds his mug carefully between two hands, sipping slowly. 

The coffee shop is quiet, save for the soft sounds of china and silverware and the hush of low conversation. The rain is coming down in a gentle torrent, and every time the door opens to admit someone inside and out of the storm, the bell overhead tinkles and Mamoru looks up from where he’s waiting. It hasn’t been her yet, but he knows she’ll be here soon.

He’s been sitting at this table near the window for nearly half an hour. 

They’d set this date almost a week ago, as a treat for Usagi to look forward to on the other side of midterm exams. Mamoru remembers the eager way she’d shoved her phone under his nose to show him the unending list of cake on the café’s website. It had been a nicer place than she would have usually suggested, but Mamoru is happy to spoil her a little after her midterms. 

He likes to spoil her all the time. He’s been eyeing the dessert case surreptitiously the entire time he’s been here, trying to decide which confection Usagi will choose. He sets his mug down. The soft chink of expensive china against the thick wooden table is soothing. 

Mamoru wakes up his phone, watching the screen light up to reveal no new messages. He’s not worried yet, and anyway, Usagi can mostly take care of herself. There’s been no whisper of anything untoward, no hint of the supernatural in the air, and no fizz of the power in his blood to alert him to any potential danger. They’ve had a quiet few weeks. 

They deserve a quiet few weeks. Mamoru knows the stress of being both Usagi Tsukino and Sailor Moon weighs on her, knows she worries about letting one side of her slip as she works on the other one. He hopes that even though this week has been a stress of a different kind, that she has found time to rest in between the exams and the studying. He hasn’t seen her in almost a week, outside of the odd video call as she’s falling asleep or the good morning selfies they send each other with their phones turned on the side and her eyes still sleep-soft and hazy.

Now though, he’s thinking about her, and all the pieces of her that he misses the most: her hair, the soft press of her lips against his cheek, the warmth of her smile and the careful curve of her palm when she lifts a hand to wave goodbye. Mamoru’s not one to lie to himself, especially not about things like this. He’s mad for this girl, has been for years, and gods-willing, he will continue to be mad about her for the rest of his life.

This is such a typically Usagi thing to do – be late for a date she couldn’t stop talking about. 

Thinking about it makes him grin, and then makes him think about her. He hopes she had an umbrella today, because even though the skies had been clear that morning, the threat of rain had been in the forecast. His own cup of coffee sits, forgotten, just past his folded hands. It’s going cold.

A flash of blonde outside catches his eyes. Mamoru watches the door open, and Usagi bursts in, all long hair and rippling skirt, dripping wet and skin dewy from the rain. She’s beautiful, he thinks, framed in the soft light of the coffee shop with the rain pouring down behind her and the light of passing cars caressing her skin. She steps in and the door slams shut behind her.

She’s a hurricane of a person, and he is absolutely caught in the drag of her tide.

Usagi’s already looking for him, and her eyes land on him when he lifts his hand in a wave. Every part of her lights up.

Mamoru will never get over how her looking at him like that makes him feel – like he could fly, like he could command the wind, like he could fight off death itself. He would, too, he knows, if she asked.

“Mamo-chan!” Usagi drops into the chair across from him, her school bag flopping to the ground beside her chair. She smiles, but it’s tired around the eyes. “I’m so sorry, lecture ran late and then I missed the bus and then it was raining and I didn’t bring my umbrella this morning–” 

Mamoru cuts her off with his index finger pressed to her lips. Her eyes widen briefly, brilliant blue and so beautiful. Her cheeks are flushed prettily from the chill and her rush to get to him. She looks heaven-sent, if a bit damp. 

“Here,” he says, and passes her the remainder of his coffee, before pushing himself to standing. Usagi watches him unfold himself from the chair over the rim of his mug, catching his eye while she purses her lips in order to take a cautious sip. Her eyes fall shut as she savours the warmth and Mamoru takes a moment to admire the sooty fall of her lashes against her cheeks. 

He turns away before she opens her eyes again, so he can order another coffee for himself and something sweet and hot for Usagi. He picks her out a lemon square as well, knowing she will appreciate the sour-sweet and thinking about the way her lips will purse around the tartness of the lemon curd. 

The barista moves away from the counter to make Usagi’s drink and Mamoru turns, leaning his hip on the counter, so he can look at her again. He finds her staring out the window, chin in her hand, and eyes far away. Something sweet bursts and blooms in his chest as he watches her, love brimming in a slow, inexorable tide through his blood. 

The barista catches Mamoru’s attention with his change. She follows his gaze, and there’s something knowing in her face when she sets the plate with the lemon square down on the counter in front of him. Mamoru grins down at her. He sets the plate on top of his mug, and then picks them both up, to bring Usagi her drink and her treat. 

“Got you something,” he says, by way of greeting when he returns to the table. Usagi’s eyes go round with excitement when her gaze lands on the lemon square and she looks up at him with a grin of her own. 

“Thank you Mamo-chan,” she murmurs, taking the plate off the top of his mug and setting it in front of herself. Mamoru sets her mug down and then sits down across from her. “Will you share it with me?” 

“Of course, Usako,” Mamoru agrees, easily. “But first,” he says, and lifts his mug in one hand. Usagi mirrors him. “To being done your midterms!” 

“Cheers!” Usagi says, with a giggle, clinking their mugs together. Mamoru echoes her and they drink. 

The coffee is delicious, but watching Usagi is better. Mamoru can’t help it. He’s always been watching her, for so very long. 

He loves her, this mess of a girl, and he wants her, always, in his life. To drag him behind her, to pull him through the rain, to pull him in with her eyes and their sweet fire, to kiss him senseless and let him sweep her off her feet and carry her home. 

She’s his. His hurricane girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Please come and chat with me about my fic on [tumblr](http://sequencefairy.tumblr.com) or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/warpspeed_chic).


End file.
